


Brown Plaid Doll: The First Night (ficlet)

by icybluepenguin



Series: Brown Plaid Doll [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icybluepenguin/pseuds/icybluepenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's fallen asleep after her first night with Tom, and Tom's not used to having someone in his bed.  (A kind of fic anniversary present for my readers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown Plaid Doll: The First Night (ficlet)

**Author's Note:**

> It was one year ago that I posted a dirty one shot about a suave gangster and a shy secretary. I never thought it would go further than that one glimpse into their world, and then I was certain it was only a few chapters. I never thought I would still be writing about Tom and Kate a year later. (To be fair, a lot of that time was taken up by my depression and not writing, but still- I never thought it would be longer than 4 chapters.) I want to thank everyone for their support of this story. It is incredible to me that so many people seem to love this story and I just can’t tell you what it means to me. And since I can’t find the time to finish the next chapter, here’s a little drabble from Tom’s point of view about their first night together as a small, insufficient thank you.

It had been a long time since he’d had a woman in his bed- for sex or for sleeping.  He shifted, stretched, ran his fingers through his hair and down to rub his neck.  _The sound of her breathing shouldn’t be this distracting,_ he thought.  Sitting up, he let the sheet fall to his waist as he looked down at her, curled up on her side, facing away from him, tucked cozily into the linens that rose and fell with each soft breath- a relatively small, unintrusive, and thoroughly delicious bedmate.  And yet…

He had wondered, earlier, as the glow of orgasm had slowly faded, if he should send her home.  They had collapsed side by side on the mattress after they had come together, his cock buried deep inside her as she gasped raggedly, her hands clutching the comforter just as his gripped her hips.  He had looked over at her then, too.

Her hair was a lovely mess of tangled and frazzled curls.  Her eyes were closed, a small smile on her lips.  Her chest rising and falling rapidly, trying to catch her breath, her nipples still flushed and hard.  Begging for his mouth back on them, begging for him to suck on them, twist them, tug them until she made that delightful gasp-moan.  Her legs were spread, her plump pink cunt wet with their release.  She was a sight, all pale smooth skin except where his mouth or hands had been, biting at her, pulling her back onto his cock…

She had moved first, shifting to rise.  Her eyes were heavy with satisfaction and exhaustion, barely staying open as he pulled her back down.

“I should go, sir,” she mumbled, not meeting his eye, the sheet rucked around her waist.

“It’s late.  Stay.”  He shook his head as she began to protest weakly.  “We’re twenty minutes from the city, Miss Brown. There are no cabs or trolleys out here.  Sleep.”

“If… if I’m not a bother, sir…”  she said around a huge yawn, trying to cover it with her hand.

“Sleep,” he had said again, his mouth quirking up in an indulgent smile.  So concerned about imposing on him, even though he was the one who had demanded that she come here.  His tone was soft but authoritative, and she conceded immediately when he used it.  She was already half-asleep by the time he pulled the sheet up over her shoulder.

Now, he couldn’t help but stroke her hair, wrapping a ringlet around his finger and then smoothing it down.   _So sweet, so quiet…_ The memory of her rushed through his brain- arching and undulating under him, shy and wanton and eagerly obedient, blushing and thrilling at the same time from his whispers.  He shifted again in bed, his thoughts turning to her wet depths, her musical gasps, the taste of her skin.  

He shook himself out of his reverie when his hand touched his slowly growing cock.  Standing and getting his dressing gown, he chided himself.  He wasn’t going to wake her and he  _certainly_ wasn’t going to pull himself off next to her while she slept.  It was clear, though, that he wasn’t going to get any sleep here with her.

With a half-hearted grumble, he headed for his study, intending to have a nice drink and sleep on the sofa there.  He comforted himself with the idea of returning to his room when the sun rose, to wake Kate with a kiss and a long, slow morning fuck.  She brought out something in him, something he had only flirted with in other encounters, something that made his time with her more intense and satisfying than he’d experienced before.  It was something that he wanted to explore further, and since exploring that something meant exploring the sweet and delightful woman upstairs…  

He smiled to himself as he poured three fingers of scotch.  Losing out on that deal to Clayton had been a frustrating defeat.  But after tonight’s discoveries, he felt vaguely inclined to send the man a thank you note.  


End file.
